Toby Determined
Little man The Razz-Dazzler |personality = |birthday = |occupation = Reporter for and head of the Gravity Falls Gossiper, and, additionally The Razz-Dazzler |alliance = Gravity Falls Gossiper, Blind Eye Society |goal = To get good stories to save his failing newspaper |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Mrs. Determined (mother) |pets = |friends = Fisherman; Sheriff Blubs; Deputy Durland; Gideon Gleeful (former) |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines (former); Mabel Pines (former); Stan Pines (former); Gideon Gleeful |likes = Shandra Jimenez; Pioneer Day ; The Mystery Fair |dislikes = People making fun of him; Being threatened; Being called ugly |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" }} Toby Determined is the homely proprietor of and sole editor for the Gravity Falls Gossiper, serving as a writer, editor, and journalist. He has a crush on local news reporter Shandra Jimenez and is a former member of the Blind Eye Society. History Season One Toby is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" at Lake Gravity Falls, taking a picture of a citizen who has caught a large fish. He is formally introduced as a reporter covering the reopening of the Mystery Shack's wax museum in "Headhunters." Dipper and Mabel eventually accuse him of the decapitation of Wax Stan, with several pieces of evidence supporting their theory; namely his left-handedness and his shoe matching the footprints left at the scene of the crime. However, Toby is eventually found to be innocent because he had security camera footage of himself at work at the time of the attack. He was making out with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez. Toby makes his next appearance in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" when he calls Dipper to ask him if he would like to be interviewed about whether he has seen anything unusual in the town. However, he is really helping Gideon Gleeful lure Dipper into a trap so he can kill Dipper. In return for making the call, Gideon gives Toby Shandra Jimenez's phone number. Toby appears again in "Irrational Treasure," celebrating Pioneer Day. He welcomes Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel when they arrive, only to run away from an angered Stan (who despises Pioneer Day). Toby is later seen taking Pacifica Northwest's family picture. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Toby can be seen riding the Ferris wheel by himself at the Mystery Fair. .]] In "Summerween," Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Soos go trick-or-treating and scream in horror when they see Toby after they ring his doorbell, thinking his face was a mask. He then says that's his real face. He then puts on a mask, which the gang says makes him look better, and Toby sadly sighs. In "Bottomless Pit!," Toby's face can be seen for an instant on the cover of the newspaper Stan holds up, with a headline reading "Reporter Calls Mo..." followed by the word "Pleasant." In "The Deep End," Toby's voice is heard through the radio at the Mystery Shack, reporting the weather forecast as well as announcing the opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool. In "Land Before Swine," Dipper and Soos look at some newspaper articles written by Toby. In "Gideon Rises," he attends the Mystery Shack's Grand Closing and, like nearly everyone else in the crowd, is charmed by Gideon. He also appears at the scene of the explosion caused by Gideon's robot. In "Mabel's Guide to Art," Mabel draws a "cat-icature" of Toby. Season Two In "Scary-oke," Toby attends the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack. He offers to take a picture, but Stan declines, pointing out that his "camera" is actually a cinderblock. At the end of the episode, Agent Powers and Agent Trigger briefly mistake him for a zombie, then realise he is just a "very ugly man". In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment "Hands Off," Toby is seen at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, selling wet blankets. In "Society of the Blind Eye," it was revealed he was a member of the Blind Eye Society. Having been discovered by Dipper and the gang, the society members decided to erase their memories. However, thanks to Old Man McGucket's help, Dipper and the gang was able to defeat them, and his memory of the society was erased along with the other members. In "Blendin's Game," Toby performs at Soos' birthday party, under the stage name "The Razz Dazzler." He dances badly, and laments what his life has become. When Dipper and Mabel are sent ten years into the past, they see a younger Toby trying to learn how to tap-dance, in hopes of going to Broadway. Mabel tells him "This dream goes nowhere, Toby!" to his disappointment. Personality Toby has been shown to be insecure and easily gets saddened when people put him down or ignore him. He really wants people to accept him in a good way, even going to such lengths as using a cinderblock as a camera to join the crowd of reporters taking pictures of Stan as he announces his grand reopening of the Mystery Shack. Appearance He wears a classic journalist outfit with suspenders and a small press fedora that is common in 20th century comic books, but instead it says "HAT" on it instead of "PRESS." He has short brown hair and glasses, with a mustache and three freckles near the top of his head. He has a long nose like Grunkle Stan's. He has a large, hideous birthmark on his torso. He also has small black shoes with a hole in the left one. Sightings Quotes Trivia *His name is a pun on the words, to be determined, referencing uncertain material in newspapers. *Like the Wax Figures, Toby has a hole in his shoe. *He is the only Gravity Falls resident known to be left-handed. *He has scoliosis. Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Blind Eye Society Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Former Antagonists